Talk:Tenno/@comment-74.179.120.194-20161031220717
Despite the "surrogate" comment, I don't think the intention was to imply that Warframes have a human host inside. They're just a proxy that allows the Tenno to live vicariously in the literal sense much like the Corpus use robot proxies. Seeing as it's been heavily implied that Warframes are related to Infestation via Technocyte, it's entirely possible that Warframes are a far more refined version of what the Infestation tries to be. The mentions of "spine", the bleeding, etc, could all be Technocyte creations guided during their growth to resemble human structures and components while at the same time obviously not being the same tissue, as lore hints that human bodies cannot handle Void energies outside of the Tenno's abilities. Wouldn't it be kind of dumb to have a human body inside a metal frame if that body can't handle the energies? The whole "surrogate" mention, I think people are thinking too deeply into. Dunno what to think about the Warframe Cryopods thing in Defense Missions, perhaps those are prefabricated Technocyte biometal bodies? Seeing as certain things have been retconned, such as the original idea that Warframes are exosuit armors around individual characters, it's possible the Cryopod use of "Operative" NPCs is just a stand-in for now and may be retconned/altered when we learn more about the Frames. It's a bit morbid to think that we're using dead or suspended bodies for Warframe hosts, what does a Tenno do when a Frame is destroyed, like in the Alad V trailer or the Second Dream intro? If there was a body inside, even if mutated by Technocyte, wouldn't Alad V, who is mastering Technocyte, have realized what a Frame is instead of questioning it? I mean, he's taken apart quite a few Frames and combined them into Zanuka and other proxies. There's also the discussion of Frame creation presented by the Titania quest, I can't see Margulis or her students using human hosts to build Frames around, not when they have supertech to create things that later came back to bite them. It seems more to me that it may be Technocyte cultures that consume the materials we provide at the Foundry, the blueprints creating a "mold" that the Technocyte follows. It's been implied that our common Frames are mass-produced, which would make less sense if we're using bodies rather than resources. Seeing as Technocyte transforms things at the molecular level, it's entirely possible that aside from tissues and analogous body structures like the spine Vor mentions, the Warframe has its own type of blood created by the Technocyte as well. It just doesn't make sense to me that there would be a human body inside a Frame when it's supposed to be a filter and enhancer for Void enery, which has already been established that humans cannot withstand. If there were a human body inside, why wouldn't the Orokin have perfected that kind of tech further and given themselves bio-metal armor suits so they could directly channel the Void for their purposes instead of relying on this army of Warframes? (or at least created their own army of soldiers using this, seeing how much they feared and reviled the Tenno) Point being, it can't be a human inside, and even with the Orokin's disregard for "lesser beings" (common people), it doesn't stack up that they'd sacrifice human hosts to mass-produce Frames, not when they have so much tech at their disposal to create things for them.